thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gwayne XI Gardener
Gwayne XI Gardener was born in 256 to King Garth XIV Gardener and Queen Rohanne Osgrey. An experienced swordsman and one of the finest commanders in the realm. Childhood Swords and lances were Gwayne’s favourite games, and well trained in the forms too, though it was the sword that the young Prince was most practiced in. For an hour every day, Gwayne and his brother Gareth would train with wooden sword and shield. Cuts and bruises were born, but so were two young and spirited Knights as they trained with the Master-At-Arms and excelled proficiently. Chalk and cheese, were the King and Queen. A notion that Gwayne’s father would swear by and claim to be why their marriage worked. It wasn’t love, but a union between two peoples with differing ideologies that brought balance and peace to the Reach. From his father, he would learn to lead, to rule with iron fist, to show little mercy to those undeserving. From his mother, he would learn the value of mercy and empathy, and when best to show and gift such a thing. Level-headed, strong-minded and tenacious, the boy would grow to become a true leader of men. At the age of eight, Gwayne would be named as his father’s squire. He would carry, clean and sharpen his sword, attend council meetings and oversee proclamations and sittings with both small-folk and nobles. Whilst many a Prince would prefer to do anything else, Gwayne grasped the opportunity to learn from his father, in both what to do as King and what not to do. As all princes must, Gwayne was betrothed to a Lady-In-Waiting at the age of four-and-ten. His father has made arrangements with Lord Redwyne to join their families and asked for the hand of Lady Rosalyn Redwyne on behalf of his son. She was perfect, she played the perfect performance of a Lady-In-Waiting. But he would discover years later that was indeed all an act. Adolescence At the age of six-and-ten, Gwayne would be ordered to follow the Lord Marshal to oust a brotherhood of bandits, the Mander Marauders. With two-hundred knights, they would tear across the plains along the riverside and finally find their encampment as the sun began to set. As darkness fell, they would rip through the camp, with the criminals having little time to react to the cavalry charge. It would be the first time that Gwayne felt fear and the rush of adrenaline that came with it. It would be the first time his sword would be wiped clean of blood as he cut down three bandits. Upon his return to Highgarden, his father would grant him his Knighthood. The moment that Lady Rosalyn came of age, the two would be wed in a lavish ceremony at Highgarden. The houses of Gardener and Redwyne would join and Rosalyn would one day become Queen of the Reach and Gwayne, her king. A good omen would come as the bedding ceremony would produce the first of four children. Prince Garland would be born nine months later and Gwayne would have his heir. Protective and nurturing, King Garth would train his sons in the art of warfare. First his first-born, Gwayne, he would teach the art of defence and rallying his men in last stand scenarios. If a King breaks, then the battle is lost. Using the experience he had, he schooled his son in the leading his army. In time, Gwayne would become one of the finest commanders in all of Westeros. Adulthood In the following ten years, Gwayne would lead the Knights of the Greenhand in missions of both diplomatic and warfare. Skill in both arts, he gained a reputation as a tough but fair Prince and an abled heir of the Reach. The years would be peaceful, save for petty squabbles and bands outlaws, all of which dealt with quickly by Prince Gwayne and the Knights of the Greenhand. In 281, the first daughter of Gwayne and Rosalyn would be born, the perfect rose of the Reach. Sickly upon her birth, but would fight like the great Princess Nymeria and evade the stranger’s grasp. Doted upon and given all she could ever want, Princess Leyla was besotted by all. King Cotter's War War of the Trident Upon the news of Tristifer Fletcher’s death in 290 AA, Gwayne calls the banners of the Reach. Raising an army to make claim to the Riverlands and expand the territories of the Reach. With his father passing in recent moons, it was finally time to bring his ambition to fruition. As the most powerful of all the Kingdoms, war gave opportunity to House Gardener. And with that, he marched into the Riverlands to claim it for his own and expand the Kingdom of the Reach. Whilst they gained ground and took keeps, it would not be enough as the alliance of Tully and Lannister was unexpected and not to be underestimated. Time and time again, they would retreat until they reached Stoney Sept and trapped Tyrion Lannister inside. But another would come and claim himself King, Andar Arryn. So too in the east, as his brother’s forces would struck down by Durran Durrandon. Eventually, they would return home, but it was not over, not for Gwayne. Embarrassed by Lannister, fooled by Arryn and murdered by Durrandon. They would all fall by Gwayne’s hand. But he would have to be patient. Upon his return to Highgarden, he would hear word of the invasion of House Drumm in Oldtown, how they had raised the Citadel and besmirched holy texts and heirlooms. A retinue of men would return to Oldtown to expel the reavers, but too little too late. The list would grow longer. Soon, he had enemies in every direction and no friends but his countrymen. But it did not matter. House Gardener would spring forth and his enemies would tremble, repent and beg. Recent Events 10th Moon of 298 AA At the council of Harrenhal, where Gwayne made plans for the invasion of Old Wyk, Lord Esuatce Osgrey spoke in defiance as he demanded that his own vengeance was see to before that of the entire Reach. Despite Gwayne giving his word that he would have his vengeance, Osgrey spoke against his King and committed the crimes of insubordination and borderline treason. Arrested and sentenced to death, Osgrey drew his sword and fought the Lord-Commander of the Greenhand, Steffon Vyrwel. Incensed and enraged, he flung his sword wildly and his own heir was caught with the tip of his sword, killing him. Lord Eustace would be sent to the wall, for he was kin to Gwayne. But he would not make it the wall. House Osgrey, shamed and dishonoured, would be stripped of Coldmoat and the levies that attend it, as well as House Inchfield as their bannerman. Timeline 256 AA: Gwayne XI Gardener is born 262 AA: Aged six, Gwayne begins training with a wooden sword. 264 AA: Aged eight, Gwayne squires for his father King Garth XIV Gardener. 272 AA: Aged six-and-ten, Gwayne rides into battle against bandit brotherhood. Earns Knighthood. 274 AA: Gwayne Gardener and Rosalyn Redwyne are wed, Prince Garland is conceived and born. 275 AA: Mern Gardener is born. 276 AA: Gwayne and Gareth are trained in the art of warfare. 277 AA: Garth Gardener is born. 281 AA: Leyla Gardener is born. 285 AA: King Cotter’s War 290 AA: Prior to the war, King Garth XIV passes after a spell of sickness. 290 AA: Upon the news of Tristifer Fletcher’s death, Gwayne calls the banners of the Reach. Raising an army to make claim to the Riverlands and expand the territories of the Reach. 291 AA: * Gwayne leads Reach forces against House Tully, sending them running back to Riverrun and begins to lay siege to the castle. * Gwayne sends his brother, Gareth, to fend off the Vale. To his surprise, the Vale makes an alliance with King Celtigar and King Darklyn. * Oldtown is sacked and looted by House Drumm, he sends a portion of his army back to the Reach to retake their lost City. * With the army at Riverrun divided, his men at Riverrun are attacked by Tyrion Lannister. Though the Reach fought tenaciously, Gwayne ordered a retreat with victory looking unlikely. * Gareth Gardener beats back the Darklyn and Celtigar forces, sending them retreating to Duskendale. * Gwayne tricks Tyrion Lannister and captures their army inside of Stoney Sept. As the battle was set to begin, the Vale arrived to attack both the Reach and the West. By the end, King Gwayne was forced to retreat once more. * Gareth Gardener’s forces are decimated by King Durrandon, Gareth Gardener is slain. 298 AA: With the succession crisis, King Gwayne travels to Harrenhal to witness the meeting of Kings and the naming of Tristifer’s successor. Family *'King Gwayne Gardener XI Gardener, 42' *'Queen Rosalyn Redwyne, 40' **'Prince Garland Gardener, 24' **'Princess Ellyn Fossoway, 20' ***'Prince Gareth, 4' ***'Princess Viola, 4' **'Prince Mern Gardener, 23' **'Princess Ismira Chester, 22' ***'Prince Ormund, 6' ***'Princess Alyssane, 4' **'Prince Garth Gardener, 21' **'Princess Leyla Gardener, 17' *'Prince Gareth Gardener, (b. 257, d. 292)' *'Princess Delena Florent, 42' **'Prince Axell Gardener, 24' **'Prince Leo Gardener, 22' **'Princess Olenna Gardener, 20' **'Princess' Rhea Gardener, 18 *'Triston Gardener, 39' **'Forrest Flowers, 22' **'Arwyn Flowers, 22' *'Melessa Tyrell née Gardener, 37' Category:Reachman Category:King Category:House Gardener